


Routine

by neyamaki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/pseuds/neyamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Jun’s day seemed so gloomy, he has Aiba to light it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Fiction. I don't own any of them. This was originally posted on LJ.

Whenever Jun's day seemed so gloomy, he has Aiba to light it up. He finds it amusing, for some odd reason; how one smile from the man can make his day better in an instant. Whenever he's had a bad day from work or when he's just feeling grumpy for having to work so early in the morning, Aiba was _always_ there to greet him, while _always_ wearing that cheerful smile of his, and is _always_ so patient with him despite how grumpy he can be, especially in the early mornings. But he can't help but sometimes think: is he that addicted to caffeine to go to the coffee house two-to-three times a day or what?  
  
He's not sure when he started referring to Aiba as caffeine, though.  
  
"Where's Aiba?" Jun asks the moment he was greeted by an unfamiliar face working the counter. It was around 7 AM on a Monday, he's expected to be at work before 8, and his morning did not go off to a good start. _Aiba should be here by now_ , he thinks. He knows it's rude to ask about the man's whereabouts right away, but it was just so rare for him to not go to work; and aside from his curiosity, he was biased when it comes to people preparing his coffee. At least, that's what happened ever since Aiba started working at the coffee house he always goes to. The worker flashes a gentle smile at him, but before they could answer, Aiba came rushing in, still in the midst of tying his apron around his waist while apologizing for being late.  
  
"There you are," Jun lets out a relieved sigh then smiles the moment Aiba replaced the other employee at the counter The latter bows his head before placing the notepad aside—as he had never needed it when it comes to Jun—then flashes a grin, grabbing a grande size papercup instead. "The usual, Matsumoto-san?"  
  
And that's it. Upon seeing that smile and hearing that routine question, his day seemed so much better by then.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this here as well since I told myself that I'll be "dumping" my writings here. Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
